


Bad Girl

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Swap AU, F/F, kinzaibatsu91
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a short one shot for kinzaibatsu91's Body Swap AU after endless raving on Skype about a dominant Ruby. Visit either one of our Tumblrs to see the artwork she drew for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

 “You have no idea how stressful my day was.” Cinder keened into Ruby’s mouth. “After our Auras switched, nothing’s been the same.” Ruby mouthed at Cinder’s pulse, her tongue laving over the softest patch of skin.

“Don’t remind me.” Ruby growled, her voice scratchy with lust. Ruby and Cinder had been the subject of an Aura lecture gone terribly wrong and the entire core of their being – Aura, Semblance, mind, soul – had been swapped, leading to a complete personality exchange. Cinder’s body was home to a fumbling and bumbling Ruby, while the ever-graceful Cinder controlled Ruby’s body with practiced ease.

Ruby walked around Beacon the entire day with her hips swaying in a seductive allure that only Cinder herself could replicate, and Cinder tripped over her own feet in her glass slippers. Ruby caught the eye of more than a few Huntsmen and Huntresses when she ran a hand through her hair, showing off the smooth curve of her alabaster neck, and Cinder had gotten wide-eyed stares from Emerald at her request for a longer dress.

Their impromptu library meet-up had been the only source of solace for both of the women, and when Ruby pinned Cinder to a bookshelf, the rest of the world was unimportant. Ruby shoved her body flush against Cinder’s, held her wrists above her head. The older woman’s chest heaved through the thin blouse that fit snugly over her black bustier.

Ruby smirked at Cinder, who bowed her head in submission, digging the thin bone of her chin into her shoulder. Cinder whimpered, her husky voice faltering when Ruby rolled her hipbones forward, steadying Cinder’s bucking hips against the shelf behind her. Ruby pulled away, pupils blown out and thick hair mussed to the side, only to continue teasing Cinder.

“You know, Ruby, now I understand why you can’t keep your hands off me all the time.” Ruby’s fingers traced Cinder’s collarbones, dipping down playfully in between the part of her blouse, feeling Cinder’s pulse jump. It was a narcissist’s fantasy, to kiss yourself and worship your body from another’s perspective. It felt wrong and dirty, but anytime Cinder was involved in something, it always did.

Cinder struggled against Ruby’s grip against her hands and panted out a soft curse, tossing her head back in ecstasy when Ruby released one of her wrists. Before she could grab the nape of Ruby’s neck and kiss her hard, Ruby bound Cinder’s wrists with both of her hands, pushing on her arms just hard enough to make her whimper in pleasure.

Ruby smiled at Cinder knowingly and traced her stuttering ribcage through the thin shirt. “You have so much _power_ , little rose.” Her face creased suddenly, clenching Cinder’s wrists just a bit tighter. Cinder gazed down at Ruby, shuddering breaths sending her eyes aflutter. “And you never use it. Such a shame.”

Ruby’s right hand strayed lower and lower, down to the seam of Cinder’s short plaid skirt, slipping past the hem, reaching the tops of her thigh-high socks, and Cinder _moaned_ , filthy and wanting.

Ruby’s hands were warm and soft against her skin, and Cinder craved more from her; she felt small and insignificant and she wanted Ruby to wind her tight and send her bursting loose. Cinder tried to buck her hips again in search of more friction, more skin, more contact, more, more, more, but Ruby shoved her hips down roughly, clucking her tongue disapprovingly.

“What a _bad_ girl you are.” Ruby grabbed Cinder and kissed her rough and dirty, all teeth and tongue and bites to lower lips and swallowed moans. Ruby pulled away first, lips bitten and stung red. They parted into a dark, lusty smile. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson, won’t I?”


End file.
